The wrong tent the right decision
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Owelia fic everyone go camping awkward situation between Owen and Amelia maybe one of them goes in the wrong camping tent at night ;)


**_So this isn't so awkward as I was planing but I hope you like it._**

* * *

"Hey, thanks" Amelia took the bag Owen handed her "I really didn't have any time to buy a tent".

"That's ok it was Derek's tent and he had two of them in the trailer so…" Owen explained and then asked the question he was dieing to ask "so how was your date yesterday?"

"Umm it was fine" Amelia said and them when she saw Owen's smile she added "it was wonderful".

"That's good, very healthy" Owen said and then turned around and left.

* * *

Amelia couldn't believe she is actually going camping, she got into this in the first place because of Owen, well actually because of her sneaking around with Owen.

* * *

 _"Oh, you need to be quiet, someone will here us" Owen said, kissing her neck. He was about to look the door behind him when he heard the talking from outside._

 _"I saw Hunt going in there" Callie said, her voice low behind the door made them two jump away from each other and fix their wrinkled cloth. Amelia sat on the bed across the room from Owen the same time the door got opened._

 _"Hi" Maggie said, the suspicion easily heard in her voice "what are you two doing here?"_

 _"Yes, Hunt, Shepherd, what are you doing?" Callie joined Maggie's question._

 _"I came here after Dr Shepherd to… invite her to go camping with us in the weakened" Owen improvised, he understood the mistake he did the moment he saw Amelia's face as a reaction to what he said._

 _"Yes he did" Amelia confirmed it._

 _"So yey you are coming with us?" Maggie asked._

 _"Yes" Amelia said before she realized what she said "I mean no, yes but…"_

 _"Oh god, it will be so fun" Maggie ignored Amelia completely._

 _"right" Amelia knew she can't back down now._

 _"oh it will be super" Callie started to think something is happening between her friend and the young Shepherd. She was determined to prove her theory._

* * *

So here was Amelia, standing in front of a tent in the woods, and all of this because of Owen and their weird relationship. They weren't dating, they were kind of friends, friends with benefits. Friends who make out all the time (cause they still get interrupted all the time) and then try dating other people. They were a mess and cowards for ignoring what they really feel, and now she was camping because of it.

Amelia went to the side, away from everyone to say talk to her nieces and nephew and tell them a story before bed. As she walked away she felt Callie staring at her, like she was doing all night, especially if she was standing next to Owen.

Amelia stood next to her tent, at least what she thought was her tent, in the dark all of them looked the same, especially hers and Owen's tents.

She got inside and tripped, finding herself on top of a shocked Owen.

"Amelia?" he asked, confused at what just happened.

"Wow, I guess it isn't me tent after all" Amelia got up on her elbows, but not all the way up, as usually any time she touched Owen she couldn't make herself leave, she just wanted more, and more and then some more.

"You feel comfortable here?" he asked, moving his head towards her, so their lips almost touch.

"you can say so, why? You want me to move?" she bit her lips.

"no I think you are you found a perfect location" he said and he couldn't remember that Amelia went on a date with another guy yesterday or the woman with whom he ate dinner two days ago, there was only the two of them in the world.

Until they heard Callie from outside of the tent.

"Hey Hunt are you alone there?" she almost opened the tent but then stopped and added "can I come in?"

"Yes" Owen said flipping Amelia so she will lay next to him, she covered herself as he opened the tent a little bit, sticking his head outside.

"Hey, I was wondering if you know where Amelia was?" she asked "we are about to make s'more so I came to call you both".

"She isn't here" he said, way too quickly.

"Of course she isn't there" Alex said behind Callie "why would she?"

"No, we are going to go to her tent to call her" Callie explained.

"No" Owen said, his voice a little higher then usual "she went to sleep, she was very tiered, you shouldn't wake her up".

"Oh" Callie smiled, she wasn't buying it "ok, good night".

Owen closed the tent and he and Amelia waited until they heard them walking away.

"Well I guess I have to spent the night here" Amelia said.

"Yes" Owen agreed and kissed her while she was unbuttoning his shirt.

Later that night when they were lying in each others hands, breathless and satisfied, Owen decided to say it, maybe he just was drunk from the scent of Amelia's hair or maybe he was crazy but he did it, the words they were ignoring for months now were said and there was no going back.

"What are we doing?" asked softly "Amelia come on, this is not enough, this is nothing".

"You want to stop?"

"No, I want… I want everything, not just few minutes in an on call room, I want mornings together and lunches, date dinners and cheesy moments" he said, his voice was louder now, he was confident in his words.

"I… am just so scared" Amelia admitted in a whisper.

"But you want it?" Owen asked, looking in her eyes, and like always feeling he could drown in them.

"Yes, I want it" Amelia put her head on Owen's chest, they understood what it meant for them, no need in more words.

* * *

In the morning after Callie burst in the tent with a "ha-ha" yelling to catch the sleeping couple, a lot of money exchanged hands, and Jo took every disgusting case Stephanie got for the next month.


End file.
